Space Explorers
's personal emblem - the letter "S"-shaped lightning bolt on a circle also serves as the signature emblem for the Space Explorers.]] |-|1= 's Log Entry|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} |-|2= The is a covert organization that was established at the end of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations. In Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange, the organization's main objective is to protect both the Earth and the galaxy from lifeforms that seeks to threaten the safety of the galaxy. The Space Explorers are based on the Command Tower in , whenever they are in space, they are in the Mega-Fortress. Four months after Sylux's defeat, they move to a new place of operations in Shouya City, and now expanded their operations into the V-Fortress. Following the separation of the Riders' prime universe and , the Space Explorers once again returned to Zawame. Sometime during the events of (and by extension, ''Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time'') the group is disbanded due to the members and their respective Primary Rider contemporaries slowly losing their powers due to the spawning presence of Another Riders, leaving Samus, who still retained her memories as a Rider as the last remaining member. Eventually, upon the Space Explorers would reform to help Taki battle Samus' evil doppelganger from the future, Black Huntress in the Great Malfested War. Members Main Members *Samus Aran - Founder, bounty hunter, leader, Kamen Rider Huntress * - co-founder, second-in-command, Kamen Rider Ryugen * - co-founder, Kamen Rider Mach * - Kamen Rider Specter * - Kamen Rider Necrom * - Kamen Rider Mage Associated Members *Adam - mission control, Gekkou Bugster * - scientist, later left during the second half of Vol. 2. *Ghor - bounty hunter, scientist, later left at the end of Vol. 2. *Ange - Ragna-mail Pilot, later left at the end of Vol. 2, and returned during Vol. 3. *Tusk - later left at the end of Vol. 2, and returned during Vol. 3. *Momoka Oginome - later left at the end of Vol. 2, and returned during Vol. 3. *Hilda - Indirectly affiliated, Ragna-mail Pilot, later left at the end of Vol. 2, and returned during Vol. 3. *Impostor Kuroto Dan - Kamen Rider Genm II, puppet *Keiichi Karasuma *Goro Izumi - Indirectly affiliated, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus (XYZ) *Anzu Izumi - Indirectly affiliated, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S *Taki - Indirectly affiliated *Natsu - Indirectly affiliated * ** - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** - Kamen Rider Poppy ** - Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo) * - Kamen Rider Para-DX Honorary Members * - Kamen Rider Zangetsu (-Shin) Notes *The group is named after the team of the same name from the Voltron franchise. **Their catchphrse "Just who the hell do you think I am?!" is adopted from the anime . **The team as a whole is based on the comic book superhero team, The Avengers, more particularly the MCU incarnation of the team. * The Space Explorers' role is similar to both the from and the from . The latter's emphasis also involve Riders whose leaders have space . * Out of the overall six members of the group, three out of six Riders have their first names start with the letter "M". ( , , and ). *The Space Explorers as a whole are analogous to the . As most of its members are composed of auxiliary/supporting Riders from ''Wizard to Ex-Aid. While Samus is the leader, she represents Ex-Aid. Since Vol. 3, the Space Explorers are eventually recognized by the Galactic Union Police as intergalatic peacekeepers. Category:Groups Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Heroes